


Eva

by hope_sara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_sara/pseuds/hope_sara
Summary: no-one sees the three woman smiling at Stiles and Pete or how Stiles and Peter becamea family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like the idea and want me to carry on. Please don't critique my grammar or spelling as I know there with be some mistakes as I don't have a beta.

You can’t avoid things forever, you try and for awhile you succeed or you can kid yourself you can. And Stiles Stilinski knew how to avoid. He avoided his feelings, he avoided any direct questions about his feelings, he avoided attempts to find out his feelings and most of all he avoided dealing with his feelings.

You see most of his family/friends believed for years that he was hopelessly in love with Lydia Martin, even Lydia herself who had actually dated him for a while, till she dumped him for Jordan Parrish the hot deputy, believed him to still be in love with her. Stiles had acted upset and still made it like his feelings for Lydia had never changed.  
So everyone looked at him with sympathetic eyes whenever they were all in the company of the couple which never bothered Stiles in the slightest.

Every once and awhile his father would try and sit him down and he would try to gently encourage Stiles to move on and find someone else that he could love and love him in return. Scott tried to set him up at every given opportunity, but Stiles would either make excuses for not going or he would screw up the date on purpose.

Stiles had tried back in high school to tell them but they had been dismissive of his childish attempts to do it. But the thing that had convinced him to keep his secret was the night his father caught him a Jungle and before he could tell his dad outright, his father had said: “Stiles you’re not gay.”  
Stiles had then convinced himself that his father, in fact, meant he didn’t want a gay son. He thought his friends, including the gay ones, didn’t want him as a gay friend.  
Now we all know that doesn’t make sense, Stiles’ father is one of the most understanding parents ever and his friends would never think or treat him any differently. Stiles knows this too deep down but he isn’t good a dealing with his feelings and spent his life avoiding them so he lives his life doing just that avoiding and not dealing.  
Stiles has a secret life now different from his one in Beacon Hills. His downtime from work allows him to go to the city for nights out and hookups. No-one questions it as they all work different schedules so don’t notice too much if he's not around during the weekdays or weekends. 

He was worried at first that when you hang around with a pack of wolves they may smell certain things on him after one of his trips but again they assume it’s either a woman he’s hooked up with or because he’s a deputy it transference from some drunk he had to arrest. 

The problem Stiles has now is he does want to settle down, he wants to be in love, get married and raise a family. Scott and Alison are getting married in less than a month, Erica and Boyd have been married for two years, Isaac and Cora have a kid and another on the way, Liam and Hayden live together, Danny, Ethan, and Jackson are a throuple, Melissa and his father are practically live together if they could finally decide whether to sell their own houses and buy one together or just pick one house to live in and sell the other, Malia and Theo are in an open relationship but only ever seem to actually date each other, somehow Kira and Derek ended up together, leaving Stiles, Chris and Peter as the only single people in the pack, even though the whole pack suspect that Chris is dating Lydia’s mom.

So for Stiles to have what he wants he needs a couple of things one to come out, two to find someone that knows about the supernatural world and three find someone that wants the same things as him.

 

Peter Hale has always known what he wanted from life, one to be filthy rich(which he is), two to be in a safe and secure pack(which he is), three to marry Stiles Stilinski, four have children.

Peter thinks Stiles is straight and in love with Lydia. He gets frustrated and jealous when Stiles comes home from one of his trips stinking of sex.  
Peter has resided himself to be alone. Derek and Cora are the only ones he has told about his feelings for Stiles and they try to be supportive and they understand the fact that for Peter there is no-one else but Stiles.  
Cora made him godfather to her son hoping that it helps fill the void of the children Peter hoped he’d have but never will.

 

Eva is six months old when her parents are killed by a a hunter as they were traveling to Beacon Hills hoping to join the McCall pack.  
When Eva is found the authorities find paperwork in her parents' belongings instructing that custody should go to Stiles Stilinski and Peter Hale if anything should happen to them. 

As the local Sheriff put in a call to the sheriff of Beacon Hills to arrange to transfer the child from his jurisdiction to his so the child could be then placed with her now legal guardians, three women watched on unseen and smiling as their plans started to fall in place.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one

 

“Sorry to call you so late Sheriff Stilinski it’s Sheriff Barnes from Lake County’s Sheriffs Department. We found a man and a woman dead in Clear Lake State Park early this morning and we also found their six-month baby girl alive a few hours later. Looks like they hid the child from whoever killed them before they were found. To cut a long story short we got the guy who did it, some nut job claiming that the couple were both werewolves so he hunted them down and killed them. We brought in CPS and we discovered while going through the couples' belongings a copy of their will, we got hold of their lawyer and confirmed the contents of the will and it appears that the child's custody was to go to a…” Sheriff Stilinski could hear papers being shuffled as Sheriff Barnes was looking for the names, “ Ahhh found it, sorry to keep you waiting. A Peter Hale and a Mieczyslaw Stilinski, oh that wouldn’t be any relation by any chance?”

Sheriff Stilinski was stunned for a second as he took in that it was his son’s name, “Oh my, mmm yes he happens to be my son.”

“Oh I’m sorry for your lose, were … “ Sheriff Barnes shuffled some papers again, “ Mr. Mitchell Hillard and Miss Ania Mazur any relation?

Sheriff Stilinski rubbed his tired eyes as he spoke, “I’m not a hundred percent sure but my wife’s maiden name was Mazur. We didn’t have any contact with her side of the family so it’s possible Stiles may have traced her when he looked into the family tree a few years back. Look I don’t mean to be rude but it’s late and I’ve still got to contact Stiles and Peter so could you let me know the plan and we can get this all sorted?”

“Yeah sure sorry, in the morning Mrs. Atkins from CPS and one of my deputies will drive down to you with the baby. They should be there by noon. If you could arrange for Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Hale to be there with their ID and any legal representation they feel they need and once everything checks out and all the decisions have been made than custody will be theirs or arrangements can be made for the child to adopted.”

Sheriff Stilinski knew even before he had spoken to his son that he would a have a granddaughter by this time tomorrow, “Ok Sheriff Barnes, I speak to them both now and we’ll see Mrs. Atkins at noon then. ” Sheriff put down the phone and walked to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee before dialing the first of two numbers and having the same conversation twice.

“Hi son, sorry it’s so late but I need you to come over to my house as soon as you can. ……...Stiles, stop panicking, I’m fine, no-one hurt, no one's in danger. Just come over and I’ll tell you ……...good see you soon.” 

Taking a deep breath he makes his second call, “ It’s not Cora and yes Peter I know it’s two thirty in the morning……… and I’ve got work at six am so stop complaining and listen…...I need you to come to my place I've got something important I need to tell you….No, Peter, I’m fine, no no-one's in danger … everyone is fine...Just come over and I’ll tell you ….good see you soon.”

 

The Sheriff watched from the living room window as Stiles pulled up in his SUV at the same time Peter pulled up in his Mercedes. The sheriff laughed as they both glared at each other as they walked up the pathway.  
Stiles grabbed Peter’s arm, “What’s going no if you’ve…”  
Before Stiles could finish Peter turned facing Stiles, “Stop before you say something you’ll regret. I have no idea what’s going on. All I know is I was asked to come here by Noah just the same as you I suspect. I don’t appreciate the implication that I did something. I think I've more than proved to everyone that I have changed.”  
Stiles knew he had said the wrong, “Look I’m sorry, it’s late and I’m a little panicked at the moment can we forget I almost did that?”  
Peter turned away with a slight smile on his lips, “Forgiven, now let's go find out what’s going on?”  
Stiles didn’t say anything as he quickly followed Peter towards his father's house.  
Neither of them noticed the three woman watching from across the street smiling at the two of them.

Noah had headed to the kitchen as soon as he saw the two pull up, he knew Stiles would need a cup of coffee and from the way, Peter had sounded when he woke him, he’d need one too.  
As he was pouring out two cups of coffee the two came in and he cut them both off before either could start talking, “Sit down, be quiet and listen. “ He turned and handed both of them a cup as they sat down and did as he asked, “ Right, good, I’m going to keep this short. I won’t be able to answers any question till I get more details when I get to work today so don’t bother asking.”  
Stiles and Peter both nodded as Noah continued, “I got a call from the Lake County Sheriff, looks like some crazy hunter killed a werewolf couple in the State Park. They managed to hide their baby before he got to them. Once they found the baby and searched the couple’s belongings it appears that they left you two full custody of the baby in the event anything happened to them.”  
Noah stopped talking trying to not to laugh at the shocked look on both Stiles’ and Peter’s faces.  
The pair turned to look at each other still lost for words as Noah spoke again, “The mother’s name was Ania Mazur, does that ring any bells son?”

Stiles looked back at his father with guilt written all over his face, “Well, umm you see….”

Noah rolled his eyes, “Who is she, Stiles?”  
Before Stiles could answer Peter spoke, “Oh my god, you got one of your one night stands pregnant.I knew something like this would happen.”

Stiles turns back towards Peter a look of anger and embarrassment on his face, “Excuse me, but Ania happened to be my cousin, she was my mom’s niece. We got in contact when I did that family tree research project in college. Stiles then looks at his dad, “I never told you because of how things were with Mom’s family. I only ever spoke to Ania because…”

Noah cut in, “It really doesn’t matter son, you had every right to talk to her if you wanted. But it doesn’t explain why Peter though. The baby’s father was called Mitchell Hillard does that ring any bells for you, Peter?”

Peter sat quietly for a moment before he spoke, “My father came from the Hilliard pack before he married my mother but I thought the Alpha pack had killed them all in one of their earlier attacks before they came here.”

“Looks like maybe one of the kids got away, but it also looks like they were heading here to join our pack when the hunter found them and for some reason they want you two to raise their baby girl.”

Both Peter and Stiles spoke at the same time with similar dopey looks on their faces, “A baby girl….”


	2. Chapter 2

Noah sat at his kitchen table resided to the fact he was not going to get any sleep for the rest of the night as Stiles and Peter start talking and planning at the same time neither really listening to the other.   
He smiled at the fact that they both wanted to take responsibility for the baby girl and he understood from both of their jumbled chatterings that they both wanted the child to live with them in their homes. Stiles was talking about the fun things he and the baby would do, Peter was talking about schools and colleges he wanted for the child.  
The sheriff wanted to laugh at the pair as they separately planned the child's life around their own never once thinking to include the other in their plans. He knew once the realization kicked in one of two things could happen, one they sit and actually talk to each and resolve the situation like mature adults or two all-out war would break out as both fought tooth and nail for what they wanted.

Now while he would always have his son’s back first in most things this was about a six-month-old baby girl and what would be best for her. He did not want any potential grandbaby growing up in a tug of war between her new parents because they both selfishly wanted her with them. 

He also knew both men had different things to offer the child, Stiles would all fun and play while Peter would want structure and the best education. All those things were essential to raising a child but separately could be a disaster.   
Noah had two visions of this child one a mini adult, dressed in the finest clothes with a superior attitude because she would be emulating Peter and the other slightly wild looking running around the preserve with no care about her own safety playing pranks and spending a lot of time in the principal's office, a mini Stiles but next level because Stiles would think it would be fun to see how far she’d go.

In that moment as he watched the two still talking around and over each other he knew that this child would be amazing if these two men worked together giving her the best of both of them.  
Noah stood up and as he spoke he raised his tone, “Quite the pair of you.” 

Both men stopped talking and looked directly at Noah as he sighed and began talking, “Now for what I understand from both of your ramblings is that you both want to give this child a home,”

Stiles turned to look at Peter as Peter turned and looked at Stiles both realizing that they had assumed that they’d be the one getting sole custody and before they could both start arguing with the other Noah continued speaking again, “Now I understand you both want this child but you do need to do what is best for her,” Noah then looked at Peter and continued, “I understand that a good education is important and you have no money issues when it comes to providing for her and as a werewolf it would appear you would be the ideal person to raise her if she turns out to be a werewolf too,”

Noah couldn’t help but see the look of disappointment sweep across his son's face from the corner of his eye as he said the words to Peter but he carried on, “But there's more to raising a child than that, there needs to fun and play too.” Noah saw a slight smile return to Stiles’ lips.

Peter then looked at Stiles as he began to speak, a vision of the two of them either side of a beautiful little girl each holding one of her hands smiling as she swung between quickly distorted when a slutty looking woman slipped next to Stiles running her hands up his chest as Stiles, the women and his baby girl walked off together leaving him alone looking on as they laughed, ”Well I don’t think some of Stiles’ lifestyle choices would really endear the CPS or the courts into giving him custody over me.” Peter had switched to ice cold mode in a split second as Noah and Stiles looked at him in shock.

One of the women watching through the window shook her head in disappointment, as another started to look angry and the third gentle places a comforting hand on both of their shoulders.

Stiles had begun to shake with anger as he started to speak, “You do know what century we live in don’t you? Just because I like having sex does not mean I’m not suitable to raise a child and the fact that people adapt and make changes when children become part of their lives is not unheard of you know. I mean with me at least she’d learn more than just books or how to double cross and stab people in the back to gain what you want. Maybe the CPS would like to look into where your money actually comes from because knowing you it won’t be strictly legal or at least there has to be some questionable offshore account for tax evasions purposes. It’s hard to raise a kid from a prison cell when they finally prove something against you.” 

Peter gave an evil smirk at Stiles as he started to talk, “I can assure you that how I earn my money is very legal and my taxes are paid in full. CPS and anyone else that feels the need to look can look and I’ll willingly grant full access can you say the same thing when asked about what you do, where you go and who these women are. Do you get their names? How do you know if one of them is not some crazed psycho willing to kill your entire family? As you said yourself people can change and if I’m judgemental so are you.”

Noah could see this escalating if he didn’t intervene, “Stop, before you both say something you really will regret and possibly divide the pack, remember you're both adults and friends. Instead of tearing each other to pieces why not work out a solution where you're both be a part of this child's life. Work together instead of against each other. The pack will be this child's family and like Isaac and Cora you can both be this child's parents and as a pack, we would all help you raise her. What you both need to do is talk no judgment, no one-upmanship. Try looking at the positive side of the other person and work with that. You’ve both have lost loved ones so you know how this child will feel as she grows up without her parents. Work together for her sake and remember you’re not each others enemy and she is not a prize to be won by either of you.”

Noah hoped he was doing the right thing as he left the kitchen and made his way to the bathroom to get showered and ready for work.  
The kitchen was silent for a moment as Noah left the room, “I don’t hate you, you’re my friend but this baby could be the only chance I’ll get to be a parent.” Peter said said in a near whisper.

Stiles turned towards Peter, “What, do you really think you’re the only one?”

Peter looked at Stiles, “Yes I do, you’ll find the right women eventually and have all the children you can handle. For me it’s different I can’t just go find someone for me it has to be someone who is totally compatible with me and my wolf and that is hard enough to find once, twice is hardly ever heard of.”

Stiles felt sad at the mention of Peter’s wife who had died whilst pregnant with their child in a house fire, “But you have Malia?”

Peter laughed to himself, “Malia is mine by biology. I never raised or nurtured her. The only bond we have is the pack bond and I suspect if she had a choice she wouldn’t even have that with me.”

Stiles knew he was right in what he was saying but he couldn’t just give up his one chance to be a father, “I know you don’t approve of what I do in my free time but there are things you don’t know and I can’t tell you so listen to my heart when I tell you this is my only chance too, you can tell I’m not lying?”

Peter had to agree that in fact, Stiles wasn’t lying, “So where does that leave us?”

Stiles’ face started to light up as he started to talk, “We could do this together. We could live in the same house and we could raise her together. I’m not saying it will be easy but we can get passed anything and like my dad said the pack will help and support us and stop us killing each other when we disagree.” Stiles grabbed Peter’s hand and squeezed, “We can do this.”

Peter could tell Stiles meant every word, he could feel Stiles’ excitement mounting as he grabbed his hand and in turn couldn’t stop the warm feeling with a tiny dash of hope bloom inside himself, “Ok, if we do this then we live in my house to start as it’s bigger and if it works then we’ll discuss a permanent solution were the house would belong to both of us.”

The smile that spread across Stiles’ face as he nodded his agreement was mirrored by the three women watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was a nervous wreck, in the few short hours since he and Peter agreed to try to co-parent so much had happened.  
The first stop after they had finally left his father's house had been to Stiles’ home where Stiles had packed his clothes and few essential items with very little help from Peter who could only point out that he really didn’t need to bring his mountain of books and comics right this moment or point out he wouldn't have time to play video games. Stiles resisted the urge to argue with Peter by deciding to move these things in when he wasn't around 

 

Stiles could feel his resolve not to argue with the man start to dissolve once they had got to Peter’s house and Peter had started to lay down the house rules as he walked Stiles around.  
Stiles quickly assumed that Peter was a neat freak everything had a place and everything had to be kept in that place. If you ate you had to clean up straight away, the thermostat was set at a certain temperature and wasn’t allowed to be changed, no loud music after ten, no visitors without letting Peter know and his favorite one out of the many rediculous rules and the one that Peter seemed to mention every other rule ”no one night stands in this house.”

“This isn’t going to work.” Stiles said as he picked up the cases he had only put down five minutes ago and headed back towards the front door, “I can’t live like this…”  
Stiles put the cases down and went to open the door but he paused and looked around at Peter, “I get you like order, I get this is your house and I get you think I’m some kind of man-whore what I don’t get is you live in a house with a kid already, you know there will be chaos and mess at times and do you really think I’m going to hold regular orgies in your living room or have a queue of women waiting at my bedroom door? I’m a responsible adult, not some scatterbrained teenager. So once we sort out the CPS stuff we can then make some sort of arrangement with her custody.” Stiles then grabbed his cases and walks out the door heading to his car.

Peter stood there not quite believing Stiles had left. He was so close to having everything he had ever wanted but now that had all crumbled in less than five minutes.   
"You really couldn’t help yourself could you?”  
Peter spun around and noticing Derek who had just come down the stairs, “Those rules were ridiculous and you know it. This place is only this clean and tidy because of the two cleaners we pay to keep it this way if it was down to us it be a tip and what was all that bullshit about not changing the thermostat?”

Peter sat down on the sofa, “I don’t know Derek, I guess Noah called you after we left?” Derek nodded, “Is Cora and Isaac awake too?” Derek nodded again, “God I’m an idiot. I just couldn’t stop that drivel coming out of my mouth but every time I thought of something good and positive, I kept seeing these women trying to take it from me and Stiles just laughing at me for even having such thoughts of what I really wanted and I just reacted as if it were real. You should have seen me at his house telling him that he didn’t need to bring this or that like some kind of control freak who wanted to take all the pleasure out of his life so he would have to actually spend time with me. “

Derek sat next to his Uncle, “We know how you feel about him but this isn’t about that now. Stiles would never let you fall in love with that little girl and then take her away. He knows how we are about family and you’ve got to remember as much as we know you wouldn’t do that to him he must have similar thoughts that you could do the same but he was willing to try this, which means he was going to give up that side to his life for her. Cora is out there now talking to him and hopefully, she’ll get him to come back in but you have got to stop or you’ll push him out of your life for good.”

 

Stiles sat in his car staring at the woman blocking his exit. Revving his engine hoping she’d move was too much ask for as she just crossed her arm over her chest and tapping her foot.  
Stiles climbed out of his car and moved towards the woman, “I know it’s kind of early Cora and I’m sorry if we woke you but it won’t happen again, so if you could get out of the way I’ve got stuff I need to sort before noon.” Stiles went to turn and get back in the car but Cora grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“He’s scared and when he’s scared he acts like an ass, especially to those of us he cares about. I remember when I fell pregnant with Connor, Peter fussed over me so much that the staff at the hospital thought he was the father. He was at every appointment, he’d ring or text all through the day to make sure we were okay. He drove Isaac nuts with his child rearing advice. He sent us articles and links to websites about raising a baby and when we mentioned what we wanted to buy to get ready for Connor's arrival he went straight out and got it. We seriously considered moving away at one point to get a minutes peace. But Peter caught us one day looking online at houses and he was devastated. I’d never seen him so upset. We explained that Connor was ours and we wanted to do things our way. So Uncle Peter backed off. He returned everything he bought and pretty much vanished out of our lives for the last four months of my pregnancy and the first two months of Connor's life. He still lived here but he shut himself away in his room and only came out once we’d gone out or were in bed. I got so angry at him sulking that one day when he had slipped passed me I chased him up to his room. I was banging on the door and said some really horrible things about him being selfish and not fit to be around my child if he was going to be this way. Derek stepped in when I started yelling that it was a good job he never got to be a dad because he would screw up the kid's life.” 

Tears ran down Cora’s face as she continued, “I didn’t know that when aunt Beth died so did their child. I didn’t know she was pregnant at the time. I was so young, I just thought she ate too many sweets. I didn’t know the reason Peter had been in the coma was because he ran back into the burning house trying to save them. We never talked about what happened. Derek sat me down and told me it all after he’d dragged me away from Peter's door. It never occurred to me that his actions were out of excitement, love and wanting the best for me and my child and that Connor was the closest thing to having his own child he’d ever get. We really could have handled what happened differently in hindsight but we worked it out and he’s been an amazing Uncle and godfather to Connor and he’ll do the same for this one in here too.” Cora rubbed her stomach.

Stiles looked at Cora he felt bad for them he really did but this was his chance to be a parent too and he was getting angry that no-one got that, “Yes Cora it’s all very sad and tragic, so what do you want me to do? Let him control my entire life? Tell me what I can and can’t do unless he gives permission? Am I to be miserable and only partake in Peter Hale approved activates?”

This was not going the way she hoped, “Stiles, I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad, I just wanted you to understand why he goes a bit loco sometimes. He’s terrified, his heads are full of what if’s.   
What if she hurts herself because the place isn’t tidy. What if she gets cold. The list goes on but his biggest what if's is what if you meet someone and leave-taking her with you. So he acts like an ass trying to stop something happening before it even happens.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Look I know you all have issues expressing yourself because of the past. I get it. But I’m was making huge sacrifices here, I was giving up my home to move in here and that was my safe zone and the way I see it I’m outnumbered by Hales. I would have had to adapt to the way you all do things in that house. I was doing a lot of giving and don’t see anything coming back to me. So I’ll go back to my little sub-par house, Peter can take full custody because I’m very aware that I can’t give her half of what you all can and any court would hand custody to a family unit like yours. And hopefully me and my dad can still be part of her life in some way as she’s still part of my family too, that’s if his royal highness grants us the honor. Now get the hell out of my car so I can go home and tell your Uncle he got what he wanted and if it’s possible for him could he not rub my face in it.” 

Cora was stunned at the sight of defeat written across Stiles’ face.She didn’t know what to say or do. All the time sat there trying to help her Uncle she had proved Stiles right he would have been outnumbered by them and she totally overlooked what Stiles was giving up to do this. And for some reason, the Hale stupid gene kicked in “You're going to make an amazing father.”

Stiles couldn’t believe his ears as anger flared through him, “We’ll never know, will we. Last time I checked it hard to get another guy pregnant and on my salary, I can’t afford a surrogate and let's not start on how hard it is for someone like me to adopt, single, promiscuous and a closeted gay man to name a few reasons why not to give me a child. So get the fuck out of my car and go back to your happy family before I use wolfbane to get you to leave me alone.” Stiles yelled at Cora leaning across her to open her door.

Cora practically jumped out as the door flew open and before she could say anything Stiles had climbed across to her now empty seat and closed the door climbed back and drove off. 

Cora didn’t have to tell Peter or Derek how badly it went as she walked back into the house alone. She explained roughly what had happened leaving out the details of the last part of the conversation as it wasn’t for her to tell and the last thing she wanted was for Stiles to hate her even more than he did now.

Isaac stood holding his son looking at the rest of his family as he reached the bottom stair, “The better idea would have been for you to stay at Stiles’ and got used to looking after the baby together for awhile and then addressed a more suitable living arrangement. I mean this house is great as it is now but add another adult and two babies it would feel a bit cramped. We could have started the rebuild of the old Hale house, the three of you keep talking about it but never actually do anything. We could have had a pack meeting and instead of one huge house we could build several family homes on the land and got the pack all living in one area. Stiles will calm down and he will forgive because that’s just who he is. He’s proved he wants what's best for the child by giving you custody, maybe you can prove to him that you're not such an ass by refusing it and agreeing to joint custody. Living arrangements can be sorted once you both have the child and CPS are gone because the last thing you need is them interfering. Maybe you can stop obsessing about his sex life long enough to show him you are not a control freak and agreeing to share his house would go a long way to making amends.” Isaac passes Connor to Cora, “I’m going to grab a shower then I’m going to go fix this mess and meet you all at the sheriff's station with Stiles at twelve?”

All three Hales nodded as Isaac headed back to the stairs.

The three woman watching released a sigh of relief as Isaac drove heading over to Stiles' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles' outed himself and Isaac is going to fix things. Introducing Eva in the next chapter after Isaac talks to Stiles. Let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this and the next chapter I've used artistic license with the law and how Child protection services work, so it's probably inaccurate. 
> 
> I have some pictures I wanted to add to this chapter but I couldn't get them to work. Can anyone help explain how to add them??

Stiles sat on his couch holding a stuffed wolf that his mother had given him just before she had gone into hospital. He didn’t know when he had thrown the toy and shouted that stuffed animals were for babies and he wasn’t a baby that within a few short weeks how important this gift would become one of the most important things he owned and a precious memory of his mother before she had died.  
He had known the minute his dad had told him about the baby that he wanted to pass this onto her but now he just sat there cuddling the toy as he started to grieve for a child that was never going to be his.

Isaac could hear Stiles as he stood outside the man's front door. Over the years he had grown close to Stiles to the point he would class him as his best friend.   
Taking his keys out of his pocket Isaac opened the front door but before he could step into the house he was met by an invisible barrier blocking his path, “Stiles, come on it’s only me. You didn’t have to mountain ash the doorway.” Isaac called through the barrier.

Stiles quickly put away his wolf and wiped his eyes before heading to the door, “Isaac I love you man but I’m not in the mood to listen to you tell me a shit load of excuses for them.”  
Isaac looked at his friend, “I’m not here for that. They handled everything poorly totally forgetting about your feelings along the way and I told them that.They know that they were wrong and they’re sorry if that helps any? There is a solution when you’re ready to hear it but I’m not going to force you.I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

Stiles tried not to let Isaac give him hope but he couldn’t help a tiny bit of excitement creep in, “You don’t have to worry about me I’ll be fine and don’t you think if there was a solution I’d of thought of it?”  
Isaac laughed,” I’ll admit when it comes to others you’re the go-to guy for solutions but when it comes to yourself you’ll always sacrifice your own feelings and needs for someone else. So break the barrier and let me in to help you for once.”

 

The next hour crept by as Isaac talked laying out his plan as Stiles listened, “That all well and good but Peter is never going to agree or stick to that.”

Isaac smiled and Stiles felt like he was missing a piece of the picture, “Peter knew he was wrong before you even left his house he just let his issues get in the way. He’ll never really apologize because you know he’s Peter Hale after all but you hold the power at the moment. You both want the same things and you both would prefer a joint effort rather than there be any bad feeling in the pack. I’ll draw up a legal contract you both agree on and you both pick someone who can step in and mediate between you if needed, I’d suggest Danny for one he’s a counselor by profession and he has no overriding loyalty to either of you so would be neutral.”

Stiles just stared at Isaac for a moment,”That actually sounds great. Are they really going to rebuild on the Hale land?”

“Yeah, my idea too even if slightly selfish on my part. I like the idea of a pack community, living as one big family unit is great for those that were used to it like the Hales but for the likes of you and me who spent most of our upbringing with just one parent or on our own it can be too much at times.”

Stiles started to laugh, “So you used my crisis to get your own way, nicely done my friend nicely done.”

As the two started to laugh Isaac’s phone began to ring, “That’s Cora I better take it you know the Hales are not good at waiting. I bet they’ve been pacing and growling at each other since I left. Can I tell them that you’re good with my plan?”

Stiles looked around his living room, “Yeah I’m good with it but if Peter comes in here putting down my house then he can walk straight back out. This place may not be up to his standard but I worked my ass off to buy it.”

“Play it right Stiles, if he moans about the kitchen make him get it refitted same with anything else he may complain about. I’m sure you wouldn’t complain when you’re watching movies on a state of the art TV. He either learns to keep his opinion to himself or he pays for it to be better.”  
They both laughed again as Isaac answers his phone and begins talking to his wife.

 

Noon came around way to fast for Stiles’s liking as he pulled up at the sheriff station. Parking in his spot next to his father's cruiser he laughed at the thought of how his dad drove one when working and one for personal use. He scanned the car park spotting Peters Mercedes and then he spots the Lake County's Sheriffs department cruiser and nerves hit him. 

Steadying himself he takes a deep breath and heads inside. As he walks by the reception he vaguely hears someone say that they are all in the briefing/break room and Stiles sucks in a deep breath as his hand slowly turns the handle and pushes open the door.  
The first thing he sees is Peter holding the baby in his arms smiling as she babbles away at him.   
This was the image he’d always pictured in his head but instead of being in the briefing room it had him coming home from work to a non-descript partner and child waiting for him.  
A voice broke his daydream as he was brought back to reality, “Hey, Eva remember I told you about Stiles, well look over there, there he is princess. Let's go say hello.” Stiles looked up as Peter walked towards him pointing as he spoke to Eva.

Stiles just stared at Eva as Peter made the introductions, “Eva this is Stiles, Stiles this is Eva.” Eva reached out her hand and grabbed at Stiles’ nose and all the nerves and tension just vanished.   
Peter looked at Stiles and smiled, “Why don’t you take her why I sort out my side of the paperwork, give her a tour I’m sure she’ll be a frequent visitor here over time.”

Stiles took Eva and turned around walking back into the main area of the Station, “Now baby girl, over there is Stiles’ desk where he has to do all that horrible paperwork when he catches the bad guys and over there in that room is grandpa's office and I know for a fact that he has all kinds of candy hidden in there.”

Stiles sits at his desk as Eva smashes her hand on his computer keyboard telling her about all the fun they're going to have and about all her uncles and aunts she’s going to meet really soon. He’s part way through telling her how Derek looks grumpy but he really is a big softie and not to believe any of Uncle Scott's stories about him when Peter makes his way over, looking a little-pissed off, “What the matter? Did something go wrong?”

 

Peter’s whole face relaxes as Stiles stands to hand Eva to Peter as Peter using his best child friendly cheery voice he begins to explain, “Let’s just say it was very hard to resist ripping the lovely Mrs. Atkins throat out when she implied that maybe Eva would be better off being adopted out to a more traditional family rather than us. Then she suggested that a same-sex couple faced enough difficulties living in a small tight-knit community and maybe we should take into consideration what that would mean for Eva’s development and emotional damage it may cause to her.”

Stiles looked stunned as Peter continued, “Of course a pointed out that we are not a couple in any way shape or form and that Eva is family to both of us and we have a very solid plan to raise her. And before she could point out about the lack of a mother type figure in her life, I told the stupid woman about Melissa, Cora, Lydia, Allison, Erica, Kira, and Hayden and pointed out that we have plenty of females to fill any role Eva’s development may require. I texted Isaac to come here so he can go in with you because she mentioned she felt this case needed close monitoring. I get they have to make sure but I get the feeling that she isn’t going to be looking to letting her stay with us.”  
Stiles smiled as he played with Eva’s hand as a stern looking woman called out to him from the doorway, “Mister Stilinski I’m ready for you.”

Stiles flashed a blinding smile at the woman as he spoke, “I'll be right with you Mrs. Watkins, I’m just waiting on my lawyer, he should be here in a couple of minutes.”

Mrs. Atkins looked a little put out as Stiles continued, “ He had to check a few legal bits and bobs, we really have to make sure everything is all legal and above board.”   
Mrs. Atkins stomped back into the briefing room as Stiles to on the same child-friendly tone Peter had, “Take Eva into my dads' office, I’m sure he’ll have the background check on that woman done by now there’s something off with her and call Isaac and explain everything to him. He needs to check if CPS can interfere the way Mrs. Atkins implied they can or is she just trying to scare us into signing Eva over by impaling she can just take her away if she deems us unfit. I’m going to keep her occupied buying us time she is not taking cutie pie away from us now that she's here.” Stiles kissed Eva on the cheek and headed back into the briefing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading.


End file.
